Iremos juntos
by Giny Scully
Summary: Post The Truth. Capitulo único. Tras largas horas detrás del volante Scully reflexiona acerca de su vida y de su futuro junto a Mulder


**Disclaimer:** "Iremos juntos" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie Expediente X. Mulder, Scully y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Chris Carter, producciones 1013 y la cadena FOX. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Dedicatorias:** A mi beta, y a todos aquellos que conocí gracias a esta serie y a cada uno de los fanfic que leí y escribí.

Digamos que la novena dejó a Mulder y Scully en un motel de carretera y allí les encontré yo.

Iremos juntos.

Llevamos días conduciendo. Días grises en coches grises. Durmiendo en moteles de mala muerte como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si estuviéramos persiguiendo a otro loco suicida que cree que sus vecinos son marcianos. Como si nuestra nueva vida de fugitivos fuera igual a la que hemos dejada atrás.

Pero lo cierto, es que ya no puedo esperar a que el caso se acabe, para llegar a casa y prepararme un baño de espuma, mientras llamo a mi madre para decirle que estoy bien y que por una vez en los últimos años, no han intentado matarme. Y a la mañana siguiente, ir a la oficina a discutir con Skinner, que si eran o no marcianos, los vecinos del loco suicida... Aunque claro, hace mucho que mi vida tampoco era ya así.

Hace dos días cruzamos la frontera con México, no sin dificultad, y llevamos desde entonces conduciendo sin rumbo fijo. ¿A dónde ir? ¿Cuál es el camino correcto para volver a encauzar nuestro destino? ¿Cómo volver a empezar, cuando acabas de dejar tras de ti casi cuarenta años de vida? Cuando no tuviste tiempo de decir adiós a tu madre, de decirle que no se preocupe, que estarás bien. Aunque sea mentira.

Cuando no sabes qué les pasará a tus amigos por ayudarte.

Cuando no sabes dónde está tu hijo, ni si estará bien. Y lo peor de todo, sabiendo a ciencia cierta, que esté donde esté, seguro que está mejor que contigo, que llevas una semana viviendo en un coche y durmiendo en moteles de carretera y dentro de poco ni eso, porque a medio plazo se acabará el dinero y no creo que sigamos recibiendo mensualmente el sueldo por ser agentes del FBI.

Sin identidad, sin familia, sin poder utilizar las tarjetas de crédito, ni el seguro médico. Sin ni siquiera poder enseñar el carnet de conducir. Por supuesto, tampoco tenemos el pasaporte en regla. Después de todo, somos fugitivos.

Hace unas semanas esto no era importante. Lo importante era huir, salvar la vida de Mulder, salvar la mía. Huir juntos, a donde fuera, como fuera, pero juntos. Hace dos semanas las pequeñas cosas de la vida no importaban. Porque era la vida misma la que pendía de un hilo.

Después de dos semanas conduciendo es cuando te preguntas, qué vida es la que te espera al final del camino. Por qué vida has dado todo. Y cómo es posible que todo haya acabado así. La verdad sigue ahí fuera y tras saberla, nada importa.

No es que me arrepienta. Sé que si volviera a nacer seguramente haría lo mismo: tropezaría en las mismas rocas, caería en los mismo agujeros, lloraría con las mismas lagrimas... Sólo por saber que Mulder por fin está bien y está conmigo...

No deja de ser un sentimiento egoísta, lo sé. Pero es que me parece todo tan injusto. Todo lo que hemos dado, todo lo que hemos perdido, buscando la verdad y siendo justos. Para acabar siendo unos renegados. Para ni siquiera poder salir legalmente de nuestro país. Para ser tachados para siempre de ser unos delincuentes.

No es que me importe excesivamente lo que piensen de mí, ahora ya no, no después de todo lo que he vivido. Pero siento en lo más profundo de mi alma el dolor que sentirá mi madre. Los fríos tecnicismos del FBI ante una madre que no sabrá qué ha sido de su hija. Que probablemente nunca sepa si ya no le queda ninguna.

Medito, que en qué pensará mi hijo si alguna vez le da la locura de buscarme, de buscarnos. ¿Pensará acaso que su madre le abandono por el crimen o algo así? ¿Quién pensará que es su padre? Dios no le deje pensar que no le queríamos, que no ha sido lo más importante para mí, para los dos.

Tengo miedo de que Bill intente investigar algo, no sé, por una vez en su vida. Al fin y al cabo, el sabe que su hermana no es una delincuente. Tal vez meta la cabeza en algún sitio donde no deba y sufra consecuencias por mi culpa. Ojalá se crea la versión oficial, sea cual sea. Aunque echar la culpa a Mulder sea lo único que le haga sentir mejor. Después de todo, es mi hermano y sé que me quiere, aunque nadie le haya enseñado nunca a querer mejor.

Y Charlie, mi querido Charlie. Él, que vive en un mundo tan feliz. Espero que no despierte nunca. Que viva siempre en ese mundo de magia, que su cabeza creó para dejar de sufrir. Ojalá no se entere de nada, ojalá nadie le diga nada, ojalá no se mueva de ese paraíso en el que vive. Que sea feliz por todos los Scully. Deseo que nunca le preocupe la verdad.

Siento dolor por Skinner, le dejamos metido en un buen lío. No me perdonaría si terminara su vida en una sucia celda, por apoyarnos hasta el final. Por ser leal hasta la muerte, por ser una víctima más de la mejor mentira jamás contada...

Tengo miedo ante el futuro de Dogget y Reyes, personas tan justas y leales, tan buenas y honradas, que consiguieron que volviera a tener fe en la raza humana. Ellos que recibieron con una sonrisa la vida de caos que Mulder y yo teníamos, y que intentaron, y casi consiguieron, ser los nuevos Señores Siniestro en la seria e indiscutible Agencia Federal de Investigación... Espero que sean más listos de lo que Mulder y yo fuimos, que no dejen correr el tiempo, porque es el tiempo el que siempre juega en nuestra contra.

Y al pensar en todo esto, me doy cuenta que en el fondo son pocos aquellos a los que dejo atrás, que el resto ya murieron o me olvidaron por su propio bien...

El silencio me está matando, no hago más que desvariar. Mulder está durmiendo a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto. Debería despertarle. Necesito dejar de conversar conmigo misma, tantos pensamientos desordenados me van a volver loca... Además, le toca conducir a él, hacia donde sea que nos lleve esta carretera desierta. Espero que sea a la costa. Me encantaría volver a sentir la arena de la playa bajo mis pies como cuando era niña. Ir a algún sitio bonito donde sea posible parar y respirar. Donde el tiempo deje por un rato de jugar en nuestra contra.

El plan, si a esto se le puede llamar plan, es llegar lejos, lo más lejos posible, donde nuestras caras no se puedan ver como unas de las más buscadas de América. Necesitamos nuevos papeles. Con un poco de suerte a lo mejor volveremos a ser los señores Petrie. Y luego buscar un trabajo y asentarnos. Dentro de un tiempo seguiremos investigando, no sé como, pero con el tiempo.

Mulder quería seguir luchando, no quería huir. Bueno, yo tampoco. Sólo que en aquel momento era un poco difícil quedarnos a seguir luchando, con la CIA, el FBI, los militares detrás de nuestras cabezas. Hay que ser sensatos. Sólo nos queda la triste esperanza de que nos hayan dado por muertos. Tal vez así, sea más fácil volver a la vida.

La incertidumbre me rodea. Nos rodea a los dos. No sé adónde me llevará el destino, ni sé hasta dónde llegará esta interminable carretera. Y es que ahora que lo pienso seriamente, me doy cuenta de que sólo sé una cosa, y eso es lo único que me consuela, lo que me hace seguir adelante y de vez en cuando hasta sonreír. Y es que donde quiera que yo vaya, Mulder ira conmigo. Siempre iremos juntos.

FIN

¿Os gustó?

Decírmelo por favor.


End file.
